1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a message processing device, a message processing system and a message processing method for exchanging messages with message servers on networks.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, many instruments have been developed for the purpose of reading and writing e-mails anywhere anytime, including small instruments such as a portable telephone incorporating a function for reading and writing e-mails and a dedicated instrument for reading and writing e-mails equipped with small display and input devices, and a notebook PC which is a general purpose PC in a portable size.
These instruments commonly encounter a dilemma that a compact size of an instrument suitable for portable use tends to spoil the convenience in operation due to small sizes of the display device and the input device on one hand, and larger sizes of the display device and the input devices desirable for the better convenience in operation tend to spoil the portability of an instrument on the other hand.
For this reason, it has been a fairly common practice for a single user to use multiple instruments each in its proper way, as in the case of carrying around a portable instrument for reading and writing e-mails while going out, and using another instrument different from a portable instrument such as PC for reading and writing e-mails while staying in the office or home, for example. However, in such a case, it has been difficult to operate an instrument such as PC that is used for reading and writing e-mails at the office or home, in conformity with data of the portable instrument without causing any contradiction.
As described, the conventional mail processing instruments have been associated with a problem that a consideration for the portability spoils the handling and a consideration for the handling spoils the portability. Moreover, in the case where a single user uses both an instrument with a good portability and an instrument with a good handling, certain e-mails can only be read or written by a specific instrument so that there has been a need to choose an instrument according to which e-mails one wishes to read or write. In other words, it has been impossible to realize a unified way of handling and managing e-mails.